


A Day of Rest

by goodworkperky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They settle comfortably against one another in an easy silence. And Steve, warm and content, gives a low hum. He props his chin up on his hand and stares down at his partner. A calloused fingertip goes to ghost over the bridge of Sam’s nose, lingering at the tip before languidly moving to trace the curve of his lips, his chin, his jaw. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day of Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptoHomoRocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptoHomoRocker/gifts).



Sam wakes to gentle kisses being pressed between his shoulder blades. A quiet hum of satisfaction builds in the back of his throat. Sam turns and he is wrapped in Steve’s incredibly warm embrace. Legs intertwine beneath the sheets, and the airman cracks an eye open to see his partner already fully awake and grinning. 

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Steve asks quietly. He pulls Sam closer, presses a lingering kiss to his forehead, and runs a hand lazily over the bare planes of his back.

Sam stifles a yawn and grind the heels of his hands over closed eyelids. “Not really. What time is it?” 

When Sam tries to look back at the clock, Steve throws the blanket over their heads and presses flush against him. “It’s your day off. And we’re taking a rest day.” 

“I have to go in to finish some paperwork.” 

“Paperwork?” Steve brushes his lips over Sam’s bare shoulder, fingertips trailing along his side. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked your office more than me.” 

Sam runs fingers through the other’s hair and gives a small smile. “It’s a good thing you know better.” 

Steve groans quietly as Sam sits up and cool air rushes over bare skin and overwhelms the warmth of the sheets. Sam reaches heavenward and stares absentmindedly out the window for a moment. Pillowing his head with his arms, Steve watches with quiet appreciation as the sunlight dances over Sam’s skin. And when he stands, Steve can feel an emptiness begin to invade the bed. He reaches for Sam, fingers interlocking. 

“Stay in today.”

Sam shoots him a look. “Don’t you have to go save the world or something?”

“It can wait and so can your paperwork. Come on, Sam. You, me, and a classic.”

“No secret missions?”

“Nothing short of an alien vision is going to drag me out of this house.” 

The airman presses his lips in a thin line and hums as if in thought. But after a moment he grins and slips back underneath the covers. “You drive a hard bargain, Rogers.”

They settle comfortably against one another in an easy silence. And Steve, warm and content, gives a low hum. He props his chin up on his hand and stares down at his partner. A calloused fingertip goes to ghost over the bridge of Sam’s nose, lingering at the tip before languidly moving to trace the curve of his lips, his chin, his jaw. Steve is tracing the outline of him and committing it to memory, drawing a picture in his mind. 

Steve rests a hand low on Sam’s hip, thumb brushing lazily over skin. “You’re amazing, you know?” 

Sam snorts. But he lifts his chin slightly in anticipation of a kiss. A laugh rises up out of him as Steve moves to kiss a trail along the curve of his neck and along his collarbone. 

“I want to draw you just like this,” the super soldier murmurs. “When you’re finally out of all those clothes. Satisfied. That's a look I love best—when you’re satisfied, Sam.”

Sam inhales sharply as a hands rests on the inside of his thigh and Steve dips beneath the covers to plant a kiss just above his navel. “I thought we were supposed to be relaxing.”

“Did I say that?” Steve places a kiss in the hollow of his hip, thumb slipping under his boxers. “I thought I said we’d just stay in bed. Relax if you want to; I’ll do all the work.” 

“I don’t want you to do all the work,” Sam replies with the hint of a laugh. “I _want_ you to come up here and kiss me. Then I want to get breakfast, curl up on the couch with you and watch a good, long classic. Preferably one that makes you tear up 'cause it's kind of cute, you know.” Sam narrowly avoids a faceful of pillow. A laugh builds in his chest as he rolls out of bed.

“It was one time, Sam. One time.” 

Sam starts quoting _Gone With the Wind_ , laughing as he takes off down the stairs. And Steve jets after him with pillow in hand. The sound of their bare feet on wood floors sounds through the house and Sam’s practically in tears while Steve’s trying to get a decent enough angle. 

“You really think you can outrun me, Sam?” A smirk plays on the super soldier’s lips. 

They play a game of back and forth, running and dodging each other between the kitchen and dining room. And Sam finally collapses in the entryway of the living room with fingers splayed over his stomach as he breathes deep. 

“I give, Cap. I give,” he laughs. Fingers interlock and he pillows his head on his hands. A smile tugs at his lips as he stares up at his lover. “Cheat.” 

Steve goes to straddle him, sets the pillow down. Hands go to rest on hips. “Don’t be jealous just because I have more stamina. You didn’t complain last night.”

“How could I? You spoke French the whole time. Can’t complain about a man that’s good with his tongue.” 

“Sam Wilson, I have half a mind to show you again just how good my tongue can be.”

“Breakfast first, please. Not all of us can have an unnaturally high stamina.” 

Steve rises slowly and holds out a hand to pull the other up into a firm embrace. Wrapping an arm loosely around Sam’s waist, Steve leans back slightly. His hand settles lightly on the curve of Sam’s neck, thumb brushing the spot just below his ear. He kisses him slowly, softly. Thumb presses lightly and the airman’s chin tilts upward slightly, mouth opens. And Steve gives just a hint of tongue before he pulls back.

“Crepes.” 

Sam’s eyes narrow, completely confused. “What?” 

Turning quickly and as effortlessly as a dance, Steve walks lightly back into the kitchen. “I’ll start the crepes. You pick out the movie.” 

Sam’s mouth screws up in a playful frown. “What a tease, Rogers.” 

“Sam, darling,” Steve says as he bats his lashes and smiles. “You asked for breakfast. Ask and you shall receive.”


End file.
